


Sweet Lucifer

by pyrites_gold



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Arranged Marriage?, Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, M/M, hxh - Freeform, making a deal with the devil, olden days i guess, this isnt the hxh universe, will add more tags if I continue, zoldyck family are rich merchants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyrites_gold/pseuds/pyrites_gold
Summary: Illumi Zoldyck, the first and eldest son of a wealthy and respected family of merchants, sets out to chase a rumor of summoning the devil.He's never gone and done anything without an order or reason, but on a whim he flees his residence one night in search of something that he had no idea would give him the fortitude to challenge the shackles he has long since gotten used to.Although, something so great as making a deal with lucifer himself doesn't come without it's price.
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Sweet Lucifer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This isn't really set in the hunter x hunter universe, or any specific timeframe for that matter. Just think of it as an era without modern technology. Something reminiscent to that of our "olden days." Take it all with a grain of salt and use your imagination.
> 
> It's been quite a long time since I've created anything like a story. I'm really sorry if i ramble or it's hard to read. I'll get better as it goes on. (perhaps?)

Within the confined room there were only three things within his immediate line of sight. The first being the flickering light upon a candle wick that sat on a silver tray in his left hand. One that he could feel the heat pulse against his cheek as he brought it further up to his face.

Secondly, a window cracked from age which held a torn curtain flapping with a sound that would otherwise be ignored against the noise of every ordinary life, but within that damp and neglected room, it was the only confirmation that he was truly isolated from the rest of the world.

Lastly, a figure. The moonlight peered through rain clouds that had since stopped and were starting to disperse back into the thin, chilly air, and illuminate only the most shallow of cracks the building allowed.

The silhouettes back turned to face the window. His front was shrouded in black. 

The man holding the candle didn’t know when the figure had arrived. It was almost as if he was always there but at the same time had never existed within this world. 

It wasn’t until the snap of a weak floorboard behind the man echoed briefly within the cramped quarters did he realize he was taking a step backwards. 

He didn’t feel fear at that moment. It was almost eerily calm. For everyday life, this wouldn't have phased the man. Through trials and tribulations forced upon him since birth, did his skin form wounds deeper than physical. His heart and soul almost brought to a standstill, unable to react to much of anything that wouldn't benefit himself or the family he lived to serve. 

Almost as if the cogs in the machine that was his life force and will, had begun to rust. What ever man he would have become had long since been destroyed. 

If he was even the slightest bit curious or resentful to have lost what he had never known, it was replaced with a sense of duty. He mustn’t let his parents' hard work go to waste. His life wasn’t his own anymore. He told himself he never had the right to it in the first place.

Although, his actions on this specific night had contradicted everything he had coerced within himself. 

This figure had purpose. He sought out someone on his own free will. Someone who had no guarantee of positively contributing to his or his families’ future. 

So why? 

He didn't know the answer. Is that why instead of fear he felt disgust aimed towards himself? Though he couldn’t move. Or rather he chose not to. 

Curiosity. A feeling he had thrown away before his adolescent years. 

Rebellion. An existence he had only acknowledged once before being punished for ever so slightly stepping out of bounds. 

What was the trigger for this decision? He thought. 

How did I get here? When did I arrive at this point? 

Meaningless now. He knew if he turned back he would be faced with shame so mentally agonizing he would rather take his own life than walk back into the arms of his family knowing he had gone and done something so against them. 

The man, now solid in his choice, lifted his flame towards the figure standing in front of him. His first free choice in just over two decades. The only thing that had instilled anxiety into his body was the line he had just crossed.

\----

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I made this concept, among many others, in my head with no secure plot or ending. However, since typing up this first chapter I think I'm gaining a sense of direction.
> 
> I'm battling unmedicated adhd and chronic depression so I decided to begin writing again after many years of not doing so. Though that comes with its ups and downs, as I may have my days where I cant write, or if no one wants me to continue I don't think I could bring myself to go on with this idea. 
> 
> But who knows!! I'm still grateful you came this far. I have plenty of ideas that I'm okay with writing concept like one shots with no real rhyme or reason other than it's something to pass the time with. 
> 
> Hxh is one of my hyperfixations so I need an excuse to talk about it and devote my time to creating scenarios and just have fun. 
> 
> Let me know if youre interested in a second chapter. I have a rough idea of what I want to do. 
> 
> Thank you :D


End file.
